Elsanna Handball
by JimbabweK88
Summary: Anna falls head over heels for a gorgeous blonde while playing handball against her rival high school. -Elsanna- Rated T for language and suggestive content


**Author's Note:** This story comes from that beautiful and adorable gif all over Tumblr of the two female handball players with the blonde collapsing on to the brunette and being all cute and adorable. The inspiration also came from EffingFractals one shot fic: _Hand Ball One-Shot_. If you haven't read it I highly suggest you checking it out. With that, I hope you enjoy the story. :-)

* * *

**Elsanna Handball**

* * *

Anna felt butterflies in her stomach. She traveled down the court with the ball in her hand. She threw it to her teammate and nearly missed the throw. Her mind was distracted. She wasn't able to stay focused. This was an important game, though, and she wanted to win.

_She's just so damn attractive, though,_ Anna thought.

On the opposing team was a young woman with long, blonde hair that was put down in a French braid. She stood a little taller than Anna and her eyes were vibrant. They sparkled. They were blue like her uniform. Any chance Anna got to look at this mysterious, opposing player she took it. And, every chance she took at looking at this woman the butterflies would return.

Anna shook her head trying to clear her mind. _Come on, Anna, focus! Focus! You need to win! This game is important. Forget about that girl in blue... and her wonderful, braided, blonde hair... and her beautiful eyes... and those toned legs that go for miles... and those boobs... oh, God, those boobs...! _Anna shook her head again while still running, though she wasn't paying attention to where she was running.

_STOP IT! FOCUS!_

Anna's teammate passed her the ball and she caught it. She traveled down the court avoiding opposing team members. She darted and dodged out of the way. She passed the ball again to another teammate. This time she threw it with more accuracy.

_Hell yes, _Anna thought excitedly. _Now I'm back in the game!_

The mysterious girl ran passed her and as quickly as she was brought back in to the game she was out of it again. Anna watched her legs tighten with every step the blonde took. Her eyes quickly found their way staring at the rear of the beautiful, blonde woman on the opposing. Anna's heart fluttered. "Oh..." she cooed to herself.

Anna shook her head. She clapped her hands together and ran towards her teammates. One of them passed the ball and it headed directly for Anna. Wanting to win, and using every ounce of willpower in her body and soul to make sure of it, she leapt in to the air and extended her arms. Before she could grab the ball though, the blonde, opposing player jumped to steal the ball. Their bodies collided and the young, blonde woman toppled to the floor.

Anna came down hard and she witnessed the opposing, blonde player lying on the floor. For once in her life she thought at the light of speed. _This is my chance! THIS IS MY CHANCE! It's a happy accident!_ Anna was about to fall forward but managed to pivot herself just in time so she landed directly on top of the blonde player. Her hands opened and with what little sophisticated grace she had she landed them directly on to the blonde's breasts.

_Oh, these are nice..._

The blonde player immediately smiled when she noticed Anna's hand on her breast. Anna caught the blonde's smile and blushed and smiled in return. Their eyes met and Anna felt completely in sync with the other player. She felt as if they were the only two in the entire arena and it caused Anna's smile to stretch as widely as it could.

The blonde player lifted an arm and for a split second Anna actually thought she was going to react by touching her breast in return. She was slightly disappointed when the blonde's hand went passed her chest to her shoulder. Anna never faltered her smile, though.

As Anna stood to her feet she helped up the opposing player. She noticed a blush filling her cheeks. _She is so freaking adorable! I just want to kiss those rosy cheeks! Hell, I want to kiss those thin lips!_

Alas, it was only a dream as the game soon resumed. Anna had thought her one chance to get up close and personal with the beautiful blonde had come and gone. What she hadn't expected was the assault of flashy glances and subtle flirting coming from the blonde throughout the rest of the game.

Once the game had finished Anna stood in her sweaty, yellow uniform and a large bag hanging from her grip. She was about to leave the arena when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, wait up!"

Anna turned around. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the attractive blonde calling for her. Butterflies returned to her stomach. Anna looked behind her to make sure she wasn't calling for someone else. The blonde giggled when she caught up with Anna. She pointed at her. "You! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh," Anna said nervously as she tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Uh, h-hi," Anna stammered.

The blonde only smiled. As she stared in to Anna's eyes she brought her lower lip up under her top teeth. A blush filled her cheeks. "That was a fun game," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. "I didn't realize we were playing baseball, though."

Anna furrowed her brow. "Uh, what? What do you mean?" Anna was legitimately confused.

The blonde stepped forward and nudged Anna's shoulder with a closed fist. "You know, you made it to second base."

Anna immediately knew what she was referring to. Her face turned bright red. The blonde doubled over in laughter at Anna's embarrassment. "Oh, oh," Anna panicked, "I-I-I d-didn't mean... uh, um... I didn't-"

"It's okay," the blonde laughed. "I actually kind of, sort of enjoyed it."

Anna felt her heart slow down to a normal beat. _She... enjoyed it?_ "You... enjoyed it?"

The blonde nodded her head slowly keeping eye contact with Anna. "Of course, you can't take second base without taking me to dinner..."

Anna perked up. _She wants to go to dinner? She wants to go to dinner!_ Her eyes widened and her lips curved up in a smile. She stumbled on her words. "Oh, uh, uh, uh, of-of course! I'd love to take me to dinner! I mean, I'd love for you to go to dinner. Damn it! I want to take you to dinner!"

The blonde giggled at Anna's nervous excitement. "It's a date, then." The blonde grabbed Anna's wrist and wrote her number down on her forearm with a pen she had pulled out of her bag. "This is my number. Call it." She smiled at Anna and winked teasingly. She proceeded to strut out of the arena, confidently, holding her bag.

Anna stared down at the number. _I can't believe I got her number. I can't believe I have a date!_ She examined the number. _Oh, shit, I don't have her name. _Anna shifted her eyes in panic. _I don't have her name!_

Anna turned and bolted out of the arena yelling, "What's your name?!"

* * *

**If you want more of this story look for my story: _Lessons in Love and Basketball_. Yes, I changed the sport from handball to basketball simply because I know more about basketball than I do about handball. Though, if you enjoy lesbian romance/young adult, then I suggest you checking it out. As for this story, it's a one-shot, though the first chapter of _Lessons in Love and Basketball_ is pretty much identical to this one-shot. **


End file.
